Ojos Color Vino
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: La historia, del primer Gobernante de Irk, La razon de la vida del Invasor Zim.


**Disclaimer: **** Invasor Zim no me pertenece el es propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador. El genio Jhonen Vásquez.**

**N/A: Este será mi último trabajado hasta navidad, (tareas, trabajos, proyectos viajes etc.) tengo preparado un especial navideño obvio, dirán que escribo mucho pero esto lo considere interesante.**

**Ojos color Vino**

Hace eones, cuando las más perversas formas de vida aun estaban en plena división celular y las macromoléculas de los humanos ni siquiera pensaban en existir. En ese tiempo se vio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la historia de Irk.

En aquellos lamentos por la formación del tiempo mismo de los vivos. Cuando Dios apenas estaba esquematizando a las formas primitivas. Nació un reino. Este reino estaba postrado en una estrella muerta, ella se había solidificado y había formado tierra a base de azufre, carbón y sobre todo nitrógeno. El agua era inconcebible en esta formación rocosa que choco con un meteoro, pero aun así y por técnicas del azar, nació la vida.

O eso era lo que les ensañaban a los smeets cuando apenas estaban en educación básica estelar, La raza más bélica, consumista e imponente del espacio no era nada…aun.

Las hembras conservaban los sistemas reproductores, los machos servían como cazadores en las más lejanas galaxias, el oxigeno era tan abundante que los poros de sus cuerpos se les exsarserbaron y el pigmento de la melanina muto a causa de la fuerte concentración de elementos tóxicos, esta raza era impenetrable al fuego ya que prácticamente nacieron de él, se hacían llamar Irken's, dicen que su diosa: Irk, era energía y la energía era poder, ellos buscaban el poder y haci hallaban a su diosa. No como los filósofos de nuestra era. En palabras y razonamientos.

Era una sociedad relativamente pacifica y relativamente avanzada. Apenas contaban con el típico sistema físico de tres dimensiones, la cuarta no había sido descubierta, habitaban un solo planeta y sus naves eran arcaicas.

Hasta que el desastre llego durante la formación de nuestro sol a galaxias de distancia, la tremenda explosión de hidrogeno esparció tormentas de ese compuesto junto con electricidad. Tardo ochenta años luz en llegar a la atmosfera de ese planeta sulfúrico llamado Irk.

Interactuó con la atmosfera rica en oxigeno, durante semanas estuvo el cielo _nublado_ y de un tono de gris eléctrico jamás visto. Los habitantes estaban aterrorizados, los científicos no sabían que efectos podía causar el compuesto extraño que se estaba formado en su atmosfera.

Y un día paso, simplemente paso. Un líquido extraño cayó del cielo, quemando y deformando a todas las formas de vida encontrarles en el gran planeta rosa.

Millones murieron, y conforme las generaciones y la gran tormenta seguía evolucionando mas fueron muriendo antes de nacer, mutando hasta llegar a ser aberraciones, Los Irkens estaban condenados, la ruina total se carnia sobre ellos.

Tuvieron que buscar acilo bajo tierra, en colonias.

Y luego EL apareció, cien años Irkens después de la tragedia exógena un científico hizo acto de presencia, dicen que era fiero como una bestia de Blorch que era más listo que cualquier Mekroob ultra evolucionado, más hábil que el mejor de los soldados. El sufría de un extraño trastorno causado por la explosión de ese mortal líquido que caía del cielo, lo que aquí vendría siendo una especie de autismo, mesclado con un fenómeno de gigantismo acelerado. Era aberrante para cualquier Irken medir más de un metro treinta centímetros, el casi llegaba a dos metros dieciocho.

Era un bicho raro, el siempre rechazado por su agonizante especie, pero era brillante. La mejor dualidad de este _alto_ era que poseía unos ojos como el vino, su estructura de insecto era de un rojo traslucido que se veía de in intenso negro, no sabias si esa desgarradora mirada era negra como la muerte o roja como el fuego, otra _anormalidad_ en el.

Desarrollo una cura para las enfermedades, esta era dejar de nacer, si nacías de vientre Irken morirías o mutarías, la sangre de las hembras estaba infectada con el mortal acido. Desarrollo las primeras smeetseras, estas actuaban como úteros con una capacitada estructura de biogenética, serian casi androides, esa idea no le agrado mucho a su raza, pero tuvieron que aceptar. Y para prolongar el tiempo de vida de la especie donante, con los pocos que aun quedaban vivos en colonias desarrollo una maquina inter-espinal conectada al sistema nervioso y al reloj biológico. Que fue llamado PAK.

En honor al segundo al mando de este Irken extrañamente alto, este había muerto diseñándolo.

Y por último y más importante, con la ayuda de los aristócratas mas importantes que estaban en la más alta estima de Irk, (podría decirse un consejo papal ) lograron liberarse de esa maldición de las estrellas, les tomo casi cuarenta años, que para entonces con sus nuevos sustentadores de vida en la espalda eran casi cuatrocientos treinta y tres años. El electro-rayo de anti materia fue confeccionado, de esta manera en un ambiente controlado podía literalmente destruir a la materia e incluso a la energía que era concentrada en las gotas de agua.

Le dijeron que estaba loco, defectuoso. Un chiste que inventaron gracias a la maquina adherida a su espina, aun muchos rechazaban usarla.

Pero el disparo, la atmosfera se disolvió, Los Irkens volvieron a respirar sin temor a ser quemados vivos por dentro, a eso debían el uso obligatorio de una mascarilla desde que salían del útero.

El solo salvo a Irk, soporto el maltrato, el odio la desesperanza y la tortura durante toda su vida, pero no se rindió. Con su vida y la de sus iguales alargada mas de lo imaginado por un intelecto asombroso, pronto la sociedad se vino sobre su nuevo auge, hubo mucha deliberación, rebeliones y hasta guerras los milenios siguientes, todo por la decisión del consejo de la armada espacial de Irk, ellos querían un jefe de estado supremo. Uno solo para un solo planeta.

Aun seguia vigente la xenofilia conrespecto a su altura.

Era una locura, pero con la aprobación vacilante y enferma de lo que aquí podría ser una ONU, se decidió que ese Irken al que le debían la vida sería el jefe de estado supremo de Irk.

Con el paso de los años se fue haciendo creencia popular que ser alto era bueno, que ser alto y tener visionarias ideas de supervivencia era lo que constituía a todo Irken.

Creyeron ciegamente ese populismo exagerado, la hegemonía del estado pronto subyugo a todo Irken con vida. Pero era distinto, el era amable el venia de un mundo destruido, no como las nuevas generaciones que fueron creados en tubos de precipitación de glóbulos mecra-proteinas, el había nacido de un vientre enfermo, el mismo se seguía considerando un defectuoso, y por eso su régimen seria tolerante. La decisión de la conquista de otros mundos fue tomada durante sus últimos años de vida, este Irken de ojos como la sangre en sus últimos momentos demencia senil por sus casi cien millones de años hizo su ultima proclama.

''_vivid, hijos de Irk, vivid hasta que reconozcan a nuestro reino como único sobreviviente. Ante aquellas especies que nos ignoraron en nuestro momento de agonía, que el pueblo se levante en aras del avance, que las luchas sean por el bien, y no por el mal, sobrevivan pueblo. Convirtámonos en un imperio que sea agradable a los ojos de 'La Más Alta', seamos quienes descifren el especio, la ciencia y la armonía.''_

El día de su muerte fue la peor catástrofe que a Irk azoto luego de El Horrible día de la Dolora muerte, como era conocida la época cuando cayó la primera llovizna de la Ruina.

Las guerras continuaron, ¿Quién seria el nuevo rey?. No , ¿Quién sería el nuevo emperador? Nadie podía reemplazar a ese Irken de ojos vino, la creencia era que siendo alto podías alcanzar su grandeza. Siendo alto algún día lo alcanzarías a él, esto se fue convirtiendo de simple leyenda en ley absoluta.

Los controles cerebrales tenían el poder en ausencia de un Alto a cargo, fueron creados a partir de la base genética y neuronal de el primer gobernante de Irk.

Ellos decidieron que la primera cepa de Irken creados con sus genes debía contener el código necesario para sucederlo, haci luego de tres siglos apareció un nuevo alto, era casi un metro más pequeño que su Gran antecesor, pero confiaban en que crecería.

Ser Alto se volvió símbolo de fuerza, de grandeza, de inteligencia y sobretodo de poder.

Haci como ser blanco lo era en tiempos de la emancipación negra.

Este Gran Irken de suma altura que había conducido a Irk a la evolución, seria conocido por los siguiente eones como único héroe, único padre del pueblo y único líder, desgraciadamente sus principios fueron desdibujados con el tiempo, ahora eran una especie belicosa, cuya vida se centraba en la conquista y simbólica venganza hacia otras razas, cuya única meta era ser los únicos sobrevivientes y amos.

Nunca se olvido al primero y último vestigio de verdadera admiración. El Gran Primer Terrible Mas Alto.

Muchos lo conocieron como Primero.

Como Emperador.

Como in tirano inclusive.

Aquellos hermosos y casi imposibles ojos negro-rojisos eran enmarcados por su nombre. Un nombre que significaba ''desgracia'' en Irken, y que paso a ser conocido como; ''rey''. Luego de ajustar el nuevo idioma al Vorthiano simplificado.

Su nombre era; Zim.

-ooo-

Aquel pequeño smeet, parpadeo, acababa de recibir TODA la información de la historia de Irk culminando con la historia de la creación de su planeta, sonrió malévolo por dentro, por casualidad y falta de imaginación de un control cerebral, le había asignado el nombre que mas figuro en la historia, le había nombrado; Zim, ¡con eso era suficiente para autoproclamarse mas que el PAK! Sabía que era grandioso, pero oh Irk…sí que lo era.


End file.
